Contigo no está tan mal
by Maleysin
Summary: Un pequeño fic por día de San Valentín, con nuestra pareja favorita, ¡Taito!. Una amistad algo diferente, pero, ¿qué significa esa diferencia? Fluffy Shonen AI.


**_Contigo... no está tan mal. _**

Por:

_Maleysin _

_~~^_^~~_

_*Keep smiling*_

--

_**"**La capacidad de distinguir entre lo que está bien y lo que está mal se encuentra en la razón, no en la sociedad.**"** _

**-Sócrates **(470-399 a. de C.)

--

**| _ | _ | _ | _ | _ | _ | _ | _ | _ | _ | _ | _ | _ | _ | _ | _ | _ | _ |**

Yamato permitió a un suspiro hacer su camino fuera de sus pulmones, atravesando sus pálidos labios. Estaba feliz. No una de esas felicidades que te hacen querer saltar por todas partes y gritar con todas las fuerzas de tus pulmones. Mas bien, era un tipo de felicidad de esa que pinta en tu boca una pequeña sonrisa soñadora, un sentimiento cálido en un tu pecho, y que hace a tu cuerpo querer cobijarse con ese calor para siempre. 

El rubio se acurrucó contento en su suave y acolchonada cobijita amarilla, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando al máximo la seguridad que sentía. Acostado en su sofá, una suave manta tendida sobre el, una cálida mano descansando en su hombro, largos dedos deslizándose sobre sus cabellos, y una firme y cómoda pierna donde su cabeza descansaba. 

No podía evitar los suaves sonidos que se le escapaban de vez en cuando, demostrándole al otro qué tan cómodo se encontraba. Era casi irreal para el sentirse así, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez? Ya ni lo recordaba, lo único que sabía, era que se encontraba en el cielo y que aunque hubiera muerto, era feliz. 

Taichi lo miraba con los ojos medio cerrados y una sonrisa igual a la de Yamato en sus labios. El moreno no estaba acostado en el sofá con una manta sobre el ni nada por el estilo, pero tener la oportunidad de estar en una posición tan íntima con el rubio, jugando con sus cabellos, acariciando su hombro y cuello, y sobre todo, escuchando los suaves murmullos de su amigo, Taichi sentía que estaba en el cielo. 

El Yagami no se atrevía a moverse por ningún motivo, temiendo romper la cercanía que mantenían en esos momentos. En cambio Yamato no quería que nada interrumpiera ese momento celestial que lo relajaba de pies a cabeza, trayéndole esa paz que tanto había buscado y que finalmente había encontrado. 

_Finalmente había encontrado…_

-Ne, Yamato…

_Había encontrado en…_

-¿Sabías que haces ruidos como de gato?

_En los brazos de Taichi…_

Yamato abrió los ojos de repente, asustando un poco a Taichi, que esperaba una suave risa del rubio. 

_En los brazos de Taichi…_

Se sentó de golpe, dándole la espalda a un muy confundido Taichi, que se preguntaba que había hecho o dicho mal.

_Taichi…_

-Yamato, ¿te sientes bien? –preguntó el moreno preocupado. 

El rubio volteó hacia Taichi lentamente, no sabiendo que esperar. Cuando vio los ojos chocolate de su amigo brillando con preocupación y afecto, sintió su pecho contraerse y su estómago dar una vuelta de las que no entendía la razón. 

-Yama… -le llamó suavemente. 

Lentamente, el rubio comenzó a acercarse a Taichi, quien le veía preocupado. Ya cerca, alzó una mano y tentativamente la colocó en el hombro moreno, sintiendo de nuevo esa calidez a la cual se quería acostumbrar, cerró sus dos brazos alrededor del cuello del Yagami y escondió su rostro en su hombro, inhalando profundamente, tomando dentro la característica esencia de Taichi, tan suavizante a sus sentidos…

Un poco confundido, pero con una incierta sonrisa de felicidad tocando sus labios de tener al rubio mostrándole afecto, descansó sus manos en la espalda alta de Yamato tentativamente. Después de unos segundos, ganó un poco de confianza y bajó sus manos, abrazando fuerte pero gentilmente la delgada cintura de Matt. 

Sintió Yamato algo recorrerle desde los más profundo de si, y apretó su abrazo, sintiendo esa felicidad de hace algunos momentos llenar su cuerpo con un placentero sentimiento. 

-¿En serio hago ruidos como gato? –preguntó el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa contra el cuello del moreno. 

Taichi sonrió también, viendo que sus comentarios solo los acercó más y contento de poder sentir a Yamato entre sus brazos. 

-¡Si! Creo que en tu vida pasada fuiste un minino muy consentido. 

Yamato rió levemente y se separó del cuello de Taichi, para recargarse sobre su pecho, moviendo sus manos para colocarlas sobre el regazo del moreno. Miró hacia arriba a través de mechones rubios y le sonrió dulcemente. 

-¿No te gusta mimarme? 

Taichi suspiró y le sonrió de la misma manera, agachándose un poco hasta que sus labios tocaron la suave piel de la frente de Yamato, donde dejó un beso. 

-Me encanta. 

Permanecieron así varios minutos, hasta que un sonido parecido al de agua corriendo alertó los sentidos de Yamato, haciéndolo sentarse derecho lentamente. 

-¿Escuchas eso? –le preguntó a Taichi con los ojos entre cerrados. 

Taichi se enderezó también y puso atención para ver si escuchaba algo. Nada. 

-No, no oigo nada. 

Yamato trató de levantarse para averiguar pero las manos de Taichi en sus caderas se lo impidieron. Matt las tomó entre las suyas y después de un suave apretón, las soltó y se dirigió al baño y a la cocina, decidido a saber de donde provenía el ruido. 

Taichi se quedó sentado en el sillón, con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho y la cabeza echada atrás. Él sabía que su amistad no era como la de los demás, habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos… La rivalidad entre ellos desde el principio, todas las peleas, las palabras que se habían dicho… ¡ah! También salvaron el mundo, pero eso era irrelevante. 

Por más unidos que los amigos llegaran a ser, el sabía que su amistad con Yamato era diferente. Los amigos "normales" no pasan tanto tiempo mirando al otro fijamente, intoxicados por intrigantes ojos azules, o corriendo dedos maravillados por suave cabello dorado, o deseando poder sentir el cuerpo del otro entre sus brazos presionado contra el, o morirse por querer experimentar qué tan cálidos serían esos labios sobre los suyos… 

El moreno agitó la cabeza, no deseando dejarse llevar por esos pensamientos. Pero, era cierto. Además, pensaba en todas esas veces que Yamato le sonreía de manera especial, o rozaba sus dedos con los suyos cuando pasaba a su lado, o en momentos como este, cuando de repente lo abrazaba tan íntimamente… Amigos normales no hacían eso, ¿verdad?

Tal vez, pero sus otros amigos, como Sora, Mimi o Koushirou… Ellos no hacían cosas así. No era que a Taichi le hiciera sentir incómodo, en realidad apreciaba con todo su corazón todas esas pequeñas muestras de afecto que se tenían entre ellos. Tal vez eran tantos años juntos, tal vez sí era sólo amistad, tal vez no era ese enorme y excitante sentimiento que lo recorría con la simple presencia de Yamato cerca. 

Fuera lo que fuera, Taichi se sorprendía deseando estar cada vez más cerca de su amigo, deseando que momentos como estos se repitieran una y otra vez. Una parte de su mente le decía que estaba mal, que estaba prohibido para las personas sentirse de esa manera por otra persona de su mismo sexo, pero a pesar de que podía oír las palabras una y otra vez en su cabeza, le resbalaban y las hallaba insignificantes. 

Para él, no tenían sentido. 

No sabía que era, si estaba mal o no, prohibido o aprobado, eso no lo sabía. Lo que sí sabía, era que no le importaba. Algo tan grande y hermoso no podía estar mal. Aunque fuera solo amistad. 

-Taichi –le llamó Yamato interrumpiéndolo de sus pensamientos. 

El moreno subió su vista y se encontró a Yamato parado frente a la ventana, dándole la espalda y viendo hacia fuera. 

-¿Qué pasa Yamato?

Yamato volteó y le dedicó una sonrisa, luego se volteó de nuevo y miró hacia fuera. 

Taichi se levantó de inmediato, no sabiendo exactamente por qué, pero atraído hasta donde Yamato se encontraba. Se paró al lado de Yamato y vio en las ventanas corriendo pequeños caminos de agua, afuera, suave lluvia caía hacia un pavimento desierto de personas, con tan sólo algunos automóviles. 

El moreno sonrió. Le encantaba la lluvia, más que hacerlo sentir deprimido o cosas así, le hacía darse cuenta del milagro que ocurría justo después de que terminaba. Las plantas eran más verdes, las flores crecían, los animales parecían más felices, y los hermosos arco iris se levantaban esplendorosos en el cielo. 

-Voy a hacer chocolate caliente, -le sonrió el rubio -¿Quieres? 

El asintió con la cabeza, y justo cuando Yamato dio la vuelta para ir a la cocina, sintió los talentosos dedos del rubio rozar los suyos, quedándose en contacto un poco más de lo acostumbrado. Cuando Taichi estaba listo para voltear hacia Yamato, el ya se encontraba en camino a hacer el chocolate. 

Habiendo desaparecido de su campo de vista, Taichi continuó mirando hacia fuera, sus dedos cosquilleando por la sensación que el toque de Yamato le dejó. Empezó a rozar sus dedos con su otra mano tratando de pasar las sensaciones, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y dejó caer sus manos, un poco avergonzado de sus acciones. 

Sintió sus labios comenzar a romperse a una sonrisa cuando una melodiosa voz llegó hasta sus oídos. Sabía que a Yamato le encantaba cantar en voz baja y para sí mismo cuando estaba feliz, y eran tan contadas las veces que eso sucedía, que escucharlo hacerlo justo cuando estaba con él…

Taichi se dirigió a la cocina, atraído por la voz de Yamato, por la increíble e inexplicable necesidad que se había convertido el estar a su lado todo el tiempo. 

-_You know I can't smile without you… I can't smile without you… _

El moreno se detuvo a la entrada de la cocina, viendo a Yamato verter algunas cosas a una pequeña olla sobre la estufa. Una vez le había preguntado porque no hacía las cosas en el microondas, pero Matt siempre le respondía que esa no era manera de cocinar las cosas. Se tenían que hacer con las propias manos. 

-_I can't laugh and I can't sleep… I don't even talk to people around me… _

Taichi miraba fascinado la forma en que Yamato se movía suavemente al compás de la música que sólo él podía escuchar, la suave sonrisa en sus labios, el casi indetectable rubor en las pálidas mejillas, y lo que lo hacía más adorable, el bonito delantal rosa tan delicadamente abrazando su cintura. 

_-And I feel sad when you're sad… I feel glad when you're glad…_

Atraído inevitablemente por el rubio, caminó lentamente hacia el, sus manos cosquilleándole en anticipación. 

-_You must know what I'm going through… I just can't smile without you…_

Se paró justo detrás de Yamato en la última línea, abrasando a Yamato alrededor de la cintura, en el momento exacto en que su sonrisa crecía. 

-¿Desde cuando cantas canciones como esa?

Yamato sólo se encogió de hombros y continuó dándole vueltas al chocolate derritiéndose en la olla. 

-¿La cantabas para mi? 

Yamato se rió y se encogió de hombros otra vez.

-¿Por qué? – Le preguntó riendo- ¿No te gustó? 

Taichi lo abrazó más fuerte y le dijo al oído, 

-Todo lo que sale de tus labios es perfecto, Yama. 

Yamato sintió su pecho contraerse y sus orejas comenzar a tornarse calientes, lo cual cubrió con una risa y un suave empujón a Taichi. 

-¡Taichi no creas que por eso te serviré más chocolate de lo que mereces! 

Taichi rió inciertamente; feliz de que Yamato bromeara con el y un poco triste por alguna razón. Tal vez lo que le había dicho era cierto y Yamato lo tomó como broma…

El rubio escuchó algo nervioso el silencio, ansioso por algo que no podía descifrar o ubicar. Era algo, pero qué… Justo en ese preciso sintió un cómodo peso en su hombro, y una cálida brisa proveniente de los labios de Taichi en su mejilla. 

Y de repente, la ansiedad y nerviosismos se acabaron. Acababa de encontrar lo que le faltaba. 

_Encontré lo que me faltaba. _

Yamato se estiró por el frasco de canela, provocando que una de las manos de Taichi cayeran de su cintura a su cadera, provocando un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. 

-Sabes, Yamato…

_Lo que me faltaba…_

-Eres la persona más capacitada para hacer chocolate que he conocido en mi vida, 

_Taichi…_

-Taichi… -suspiró Yamato con los ojos cerrados. 

El moreno enderezó su espalda, de manera que su cabeza ya no descansara en el hombro del rubio, de repente sintiendo algo parecido a la electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo al momento de escuchar la manera en que Yamato pronunció su nombre. _Tan… profundo…_

-¿Si, Yamato? –preguntó entrecortado. 

El rubio abrió los ojos y respiró profundo. 

-¿Qué decías del chocolate?

-¡Que haces el mejor chocolate del mundo! –dijo sonriendo. 

-Taichi, todo mundo puede hacer chocolate, no es la gran cosa –respondió moviendo negativamente la cabeza. 

-¡Pero el tuyo es especial! 

Yamato volteó un poco para poder ver el rostro sonriente de Taichi y arqueó una ceja. 

-Que tú lo quemes o lo tires, no quiere decir que nadie más pueda hacerlo. 

El rubio sonrió, se suponía que era una broma pero… Taichi no se reía. Sólo lo veía con una mirada difícil de explicar. Era como sí pudiera ver dentro de él. Sus ojos de pronto brillaron mas, se volvieron un color más profundo, un chocolate más rico en tono. 

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Yamato desapareció cuando Taichi comenzó a agachar su cabeza hacia el. Sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos, esperando y ansiando de nuevo por algo que no sabía qué era. 

Cuando sintió los gentiles labios de Taichi en su mejilla, no podía sentir más que una sensación de vacía en su estómago y sus propios labios fríos. 

Abrió los ojos y vio a su amigo mirándolo con ojos juguetones y sonrientes. 

-El tuyo es especial. –le reiteró de nuevo. 

Yamato le sonrió de vuelta y cuando menos lo esperó, se sintió a él mismo subir su rostro hasta acariciar los labios de Taichi ligeramente con los suyos. Fue tan súbito, que una vez que se apartó, no sabía si lo había dado o no. 

La sonrisa nerviosa del moreno le decía que si. 

Queriendo prestar su atención en otra cosa, Yamato volvió rápidamente de nuevo al chocolate, sintiendo cómo los brazos a su alrededor perdían fuerza. Desconcertado y sintiéndose mal consigo mismo por ser tan inoportuno, le habló a Taichi. 

-Vete a sentar, el chocolate ya está. 

Si Yamato se sentía mal, Taichi se sentía peor. Quería golpear su cabeza contra el refrigerador por ser tan lento como para no responder el beso de Yamato. Aunque hubiera sido tan rápido, había dejado en él una sensación que no podía describir. Un hambre de más le recorría por todas partes, y no sabía cómo sentirse sobre eso. 

Yamato seguía siendo su mejor amigo, ¿no cambiaría esto las cosas? 

Con estos pensamientos Taichi se fue a sentar, decepcionado y dejando a su cuerpo reclamándole por la perdida del cuerpo que se había confinado en el. 

Una taza enorme de chocolate humeante se posó frente a el, y enseguida volteó a ver a Yamato, sentado frente el, con una taza bastante más chica que la suya, pero una gran sonrisa en su rostro. 

-Creí que no me merecía tanto –bromeó Taichi mirando a Yamato. 

El rubio encogió los hombros, tomando la taza con una mano. 

-Era tu turno de ser mimado. –le contestó llevándosela a los labios. 

Taichi cogió su taza también y tomó un sorbo, mirando a Yamato que en respuesta lo miraba a el también. 

-De verdad eres especial… -suspiró Taichi soñadoramente. Viendo el sonrojo del rubio corrigió su "error" -¡El chocolate! El chocolate es especial, si… 

Yamato miró al moreno cuestionantemente pero halagado de todas maneras. 

Continuaron tomando su bebida lentamente, disfrutando el placer de sentir el cálido líquido deslizarse por sus gargantas, expandiendo sus sentimientos aún más. Ya no sonreían nerviosamente, ahora sus rostros se mostraban en paz y a gusto, mirándose con gentiles ojos, con suaves sonrisas, hasta con "casuales" roces cuando estiraban sus manos por una servilleta. 

El Yagami puso su casi vacía taza en la mesa y miró a Yamato directamente. 

-Sabes, Yamato, este día me ha puesto a pensar y-

-¿Y no te dolió? –le interrumpió el rubio bromista, con una expresión de sorpresa. 

Taichi le sacó la lengua. Lo que hizo a Yamato reír aún más. 

-En serio, Yama… -continuó hasta que su amigo se calmó- He estado pensando sobre muchas cosas últimamente. Sobre todo hoy, ya sabes, por todo lo que ha pasado…

Yamato fingió vehemencia, viendo a su taza en vez de a Taichi. 

-¿Qué ha pasado? –le preguntó en voz baja. 

-Pues… -comenzó Taichi, -¿No te acuerdas que me besaste?

Yamato desvió su mirada ahora hacia otro lado, empezando a sentir caliente las orejas y las mejillas. 

-¿Sabes una cosa? – continuó Taichi – Se supone que los amigos no deben hacer eso, menos si los dos son hombres. 

El rubio se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo algo oprimirse contra su pecho. 

-Y si no se supone que deben hacer eso, -prosiguió- entonces lo que hiciste está mal. Tú estás mal. 

Fue ahí que Yamato tuvo que cerrar los ojos, escuchando con temor las palabras de Taichi, horrorizado de lo que ahora su mejor amigo pensara de el. 

-Y si tú estás mal… -Taichi se levantó de su silla, derecho y decidido –Entonces _yo_ estoy mal también. 

Yamato abrió los ojos y vio a Taichi confundido. 

-¿Qué?

-Pues verás, -dijo el moreno caminando hacia su amigo –Tú me besaste, y tú estas mal –se paró al lado de la silla de Yamato y se arrodilló al mismo tiempo que el rubio volteaba hacia el –Pero… yo lo disfrute, así que supongo que yo estoy mal también. 

Una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en los labios pálidos. 

-¿En serio? 

Taichi tomó sus manos y las dirigió hacia sus labios, besándolas con cariño. 

-En serio. –le respondió –Podemos estar mal juntos, ¿verdad?. 

Yamato se paró, levantando a Taichi con él en el camino, sonriendo ampliamente. 

-Por supuesto, de todas maneras no es raro para ti estar mal… 

Taichi rodeó a Yamato con sus brazos y lo acercó hacia el, bajando su frente hasta presionarla con la pálida. 

-¿Sabes una cosa? –le preguntó Taichi. 

-¿Qué?

El moreno juntó sus labios. El rubio deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Taichi los juntó imposiblemente cerca, sintiendo como Taichi lo acariciaba los labios, dentro de la boca, la espalda… 

No pudo evitar gemir en contento dentro de la boca del moreno, sintiéndose lleno de nuevo. Aunque… con Taichi no era difícil estar vacío, comprendía ahora. 

Taichi estaba en _todas_ partes. 

Dicho moreno rompió el beso, un poco a fuerzas. 

-¿Sabes…una…cosa? –preguntó de nuevo, puntualizando cada palabra con un pequeño beso en los labios. 

-¿Qué? –sonrió ampliamente. 

Alzó una mano y la colocó en la mejilla de Yamato. 

-Estar mal contigo…-deslizó su dedo pulgar por los ahora rosados labios y sonrió- No puede estar tan mal. 

_*Fin, finito, final...*_

| _ | _ | _ | _ | _ | _ | _ | _ | _ | _ | _ | _ | _ | _ | _ | _ | _ | _ | _ | _ |

¡Aloha!

¿Cómo están? 

¡Feliz Día del Amor y la Amistad!

Este fic lo empecé a escribir cuando vi que comenzaba a llover (otra vez), me encontraba arropadita en mi camita con alguien muy especial *wink* cuando la idea me vino a la cabeza, y dejando todo a un lado, comencé a escribirla. 

Acababa de decirle a LilikaTo que se me había acabado la inspiración y... ¡saz! que me entra. 

La frase de hasta arriba, de uno de los más grandes filósofos de todos los tiempos, _debe_ ser tomada en consideración. Si tienen tiempo de leer e investigar sobre la vida y obra de Sócrates, ¡háganlo!. Aunque no haya dejado nada de su trabajo por escrito, pueden encontrarlo en los _Diálogos de Platón_, quien fue discípulo de Sócrates y autor de la mejor obra literaria de la historia. 

Pensaba nombrar este fic _"Chocolate"_, por _"Vainilla", _pero no me gustó. Aunque se me figura mucho a _"Quiero que me quieras"_...

Bueno, la canción que Matt tararea se llama _"Can't smile without you"_, y aunque hay muchos artistas que la tocan, me gusta más la versión de _The Carpenters_. Está más dulce y te hace sentir chistoso por dentro. Por eso se me ocurrió que la cantara mientras cocinaba. 

Nunca hago esto pero... ¡Lean_ "Wonderwall"_! Me siento triste y despechada... ¿A nadie le gusta el Daiken ya? 

Okay, eso sería todo y... ¡No se les olvide dejar review! Hubiera dejado esto desde hace ya mucho tiempo si no fuera porque sus reviews me hacen sentir culpable cada vez que veo que dejo pasar mucho tiempo cada vez que subo algo así que... ¡REVIEW!

¡Ah! Uhm...

_Alex_Adams_: mi dirección de correo electrónico es: maleysin@hotmail.com, solo por si quieres llegar a ser mi amigo en verdad. 

_Kokoro-Yana19_: Me caes muy bien! en serio, cuando quieras, mi mail también esta ahí arribita para ti. 

_Hiro Makimashi_: Pues me halagas. *Espero* que te estés leyendo esto, porque si no... me sentiré tonta.

_Moony:_ no me acuerdo como se escribía... pero, ¡te tomaste tu tiempo! eres amiga de Lili, no? Que bueno que te aventaste. 

_Mimi de Yagami Asakura Tao: _*blushes* No tengo otra palabra para ti: ¡Gracias! 

Estos son algunos pocos de los que me han dejado review, si no estás ahí arriba, no te preocupes, ¡Estás en mi corazón también y se los agradezco! En serio, y la invitación se extiende. Ahí está mi mail, sean bienvenidos. 

**Arigatou gozaimashita! **

| Taito Forever! |

Keep on!

_Maleysin_

_~~^_^~~_

_*Keep smiling*_


End file.
